


Have Fun Storming the Castle

by shortpromptlongkiss



Series: Arc-V Random Stuff [6]
Category: Princess Bride (1987), Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: okay it's stupid but it's funny leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortpromptlongkiss/pseuds/shortpromptlongkiss
Summary: Edo and Yuya are forced to drag a half-dead Yuto to face Leo Akaba and rescue Ruri, Yuto's princess, from marrying Prince Yuri. Along the way, Yuya stops to get revenge for his father on Leo Akaba.





	Have Fun Storming the Castle

**Author's Note:**

> Spent a few hours rewatching The Princess Bride and this idea popped into my head. Enjoy.

"He's dead?" Edo groaned, poking Yuto. "But he was our only chance!"

"Maybe we can find someone else who can help," Yuya suggested. He drew his sword and looked around. "Let's go that way."

"There's a cute little house over there! Maybe they can help!" Edo exclaimed, running past Yuya and pointing. Yuto bounced on his back uncomfortably.

"If the guy wasn't dead I'd feel sorry for him," Yuya muttered, following Edo to the house.

Edo knocked on the door and a little panel slid open. A man with purple eyes framed by red glasses looked out. "Yeah? What do you want?"

"Is that Reiji Akaba? The miracle worker?" Yuya asked.

"Yeah, that's me. What do you need?" Reiji griped, sounding tired.

"A miracle, obviously," Edo said.

Reiji closed the panel and opened the door. "Listen, kid, I'd help you and your..... friend, but I'm done. My father made me do too many horrible things and I swore to never work miracles again."

Yuya thought for a minute, then stepped inside. "I could pay you."

"How?" Reiji asked, joining the boy in the kitchen of the little house.

Yuya turned back to face the older man. "Revenge," he said, grabbing the handle of his sword and drawing it.

Reiji hesitated, then sighed. "Fine. Put him on the table."

Edo swung Yuto onto the wood, laying him on his back. A little girl dashed into the kitchen, grinning. "Visitors, Reiji?"

"Sure, Reira," he told her, patting her head. "Visitors. They need a miracle."

He grabbed an old-fashioned fire fan and stuck the end in Yuto's mouth, blowing air into the boy's dead lungs. "Clearly, this boy is not all the way dead. He's just mostly dead."

"That does not sound like the odds are in our favor," Yuya said, sheathing his sword and leaning against the counter.

"True," Reiji admitted, "but mostly dead is still slightly alive. And if he's slightly alive, there's a chance we could save him."

Yuya left his spot at the counter and joined Reiji at the table. "He doesn't look very alive to me."

Reiji groaned. "Keep an open mind." He set down the fan and turned to the counter, grabbing some ingredients and mixing them together. Eventually, he pulled out a little stone and put it in a bag. He turned to Yuya and handed it to him. "Take out my father and brother for me, okay?"

"We will," Edo said, turning to leave with Yuto once again strapped to his back.

As the two-and-a-half boys left, Reiji and Reira saw them to the door. "Bye bye boys!" Reira called happily, waving after them.

"Have fun storming the castle!" Reiji added, smirking slightly.

Reira looked up at her older brother. "Think it'll work?"

"It would take a miracle," Reiji said, and continued to wave.

 

Yuya and Edo hauled Yuto onto the wall overlooking the castle. "Sixty men guarding that door," Yuya breathed.

Edo shrugged. "Alright then. Let's wake him up." He poked the pill into Yuto's mouth. "How long do we have to wait to know if it worked?"

"I don't know," Yuya muttered, sitting back against the wall.

Yuto's eyes flew open and he started yelling, prompting Edo to cover his mouth with his hand. "About that long, I suppose." He carefully removed his hand from Yuto's mouth.

Yuto looked over at Yuya. "Who are you?" he asked. "Are we enemies?" He glanced around a little. "Why am I on this wall?" His eyes widened suddenly. "Where's Ruri?" 

"Okay, let me explain," Yuya started. He thought for a second and shook his head. "No, there's too much. Let me sum up. Ruri is marrying Prince Yuri Akaba in a little less than half an hour. All we have to do is get past the guards, into the castle, rescue the princess, and get out, after I kill Leo."

"What are our assets?" Yuto questioned immediately.

Yuya's face fell a little. "Your brains, Edo's strength, and my steel." He drew his sword.

"That's not much to work with," Yuto admitted, tapping his thumb against his chest.

"Hey, he wiggled his finger! That's wonderful!" Edo exclaimed, grinning.

Yuto looked over his shoulder. "Help me up. I need to see what we're up against."

Yuya dragged Yuto a few inches off the ground, tilting his head so he could see. Yuto groaned. "Sixty men? Really?" He shook his head. "It's impossible. I'll never see my Ruri again."

Edo grinned again. "You just shook your head! Doesn't that make you happy?"

Yuto gave Edo a look. "My brains, your strength, and his steel against sixty men and a little head jiggle is supposed to make me happy?" He slumped down a little, clearly angry. "Now if only we had a wheelbarrow, that would be something!"

Yuya glanced at Edo. "Where did we leave that?"

"Back at the Doctor's hideout," Edo said.

"Why didn't you list that among our assets in the first place?" Yuto hissed through his teeth. "I suppose it's too much to ask for a Holocaust cloak."

"There we cannot help you, my friend," Yuya sighed.

Edo quickly pulled a cloak from under his uniform. "Will this do?" he asked.

"Where did you get that?" Yuya exclaimed.

"At Reiji's," Edo chuckled. "It fit well and he said I could keep it."

Yuto nodded. "Very well then. Let's go."

 

It was easy "storming the castle" after Edo managed to convince everyone that he was the Dread Pirate Roberts. He and Yuya took the still-weak Yuto to a room that one of the guards told them was Ruri's. She wasn't there yet so Yuto collapsed onto the bed, clearly exhausted from being mostly dead all day.

Yuya sent Edo to take out the guards as the king, Leo, turned the corner. Yuya glanced at the man's right hand and swallowed. "Twenty years," he muttered to himself.

Leo looked up as he neared the little party (well, mainly just Yuya, Edo was still throwing people against walls). He spotted Yuya and his face went slack immediately.

Yuya grinned and drew his sword, raising it so it was level with his chest. "Hello," he said calmly. "My name is Yuya Sakaki."

Leo's eyes widened and his sword lowered a little.

"You killed my father," Yuya continued, and his grin spread. "Prepare to die."

Leo raised his sword a little- then turned and ran off. Yuya immediately began to give chase.

 

Ruri stumbled into her room, sitting down at the desk. He head fell into her hands. "He really didn't come," she whispered.

"Who didn't come?" Yuto asked. "He must be incredibly important to you if you miss him so."

Ruri jumped to her feet. "Yuto, my love!" She ran to his side and buried her head in his shirt. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

Yuto chuckled and ran his hand through her hair. "Nothing can separate true love, my dear."

 

As Yuri rushed up to the tower to confront Ruri and Yuto (though he did not know it yet), Yuya dashed after Leo, sword out and ready. But as he rounded the corner to the dining room, Leo threw a knife that landed on target- Yuya's stomach.

"Twenty years, you've been searching for me," Leo chuckled, "only to fail when you were so close."

Yuya slumped against the wall, gripping the handle of the knife. He glared up at Leo. "I am still breathing," he choked. "I don't call that failure." He struggled to his feet and raised his sword once again, slashing at Leo.

Leo blocked it easily, rolling his eyes, but he stepped back when Yuya pushed himself off the wall. The younger man swung his sword once again, and Leo stepped back. "You're crazy," he told Yuya, but the other just kept at it. Soon, the fight was back on.

"My name is Yuya Sakaki!" Yuya yelled, moving out of the way of an attack. "You killed my father, prepare to die!"

"Stop it," Leo returned, dodging Yuya's sword. "Stop saying that!"

Yuya just grinned and repeated the phrase, continuing to drive Leo back with surprising energy for a guy who just got stabbed. Eventually, he managed to slash Leo across both cheeks, making the same marks that the man had given him twenty years ago. He knocked Leo's sword out of his hand and stabbed him through the heart, then stumbled back, hands still gripping the hilt of his sword, and collapsed.

 

Yuto and Ruri finally finished tying up Yuri, who had probably made a mistake with trying to kill the two, and ran to the window. Edo waved up from the ground, grinning. He'd gotten some horses from the stables. Yuya was slumped over one of them, alive but almost unconscious.

Ruri looked to Yuto and he smiled. "Ladies first."

"Charmed," she chuckled, and jumped out the window. Edo caught her and set her on one of the horses. Yuto got down easily and joined Ruri and Yuya on a horse. Edo got on one as well and the little group rode off to freedom.

 

 

 


End file.
